


Подожди немного

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: Уилл знал, что он странный, но не настолько же! Что теперь скажет Джонатан?Бета - TylerAsDurden
Kudos: 4





	Подожди немного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give it some (time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663906) by [pally (palliris)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliris/pseuds/pally). 

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

Уиллу совсем не нравилось то, что он чувствовал каждый раз, когда смотрел на Майка.

Это ощущение было так похоже на то, что Уилл испытывал, когда был там, на изнанке, где все было не так, как должно быть. Оттуда не было выхода, там существовали только страх и ужас, и никто не мог прийти на помощь. Лианы из иного мира словно вновь пробрались ему под кожу, и личинка монстра по-прежнему сидела у него в животе, крутилась и выпускала иголки.

Его чувства ненормальны. Вообще-то Уилл привык отличаться: он, по большому счету, никогда и не был нормальным. Даже когда был просто Уиллом Байерсом и не успел еще стать мальчиком-который-умер, он знал, что не вписывается.

Другие дети каждый день напоминали ему, что он странный, что он изгой. Уиллу хотелось кричать им в лицо: «Я знаю! И меня все устраивает!», но на самом деле его, конечно, ничего не устраивало.

С ним была мама. Брат, друзья. И воспоминания об огромной силе, о том, как Уилл с ней не справился. И ощущение, что вся мерзость и вся гниль мира собрались у него в голове. Это ощущение было до такой степени сюрреалистичным, что просто не могло оказаться не настоящим.

По крайней мере, так было до Осознания.

Все началось с простого прикосновения. Слово там, два тут. Заливистый смех, звенящая тишина. Может быть, так Уилл расплачивался за то, что принес этому городу.

«Как будто это что-то исправит», — думал он иногда в отчаянии, но потом видел маму и чувствовал что-то похожее на надежду.

Уилл отлично прятался. Он считал эту привычку полезной, в отличие от постоянного желания съежиться или привычки поминутно оглядываться, от которых все никак не выходило избавиться. Если бы Уилл захотел, никто не смог бы его найти, даже монстры. Встреча с ними лицом к лицу могла закончиться куда хуже, это Уилл успел уяснить, потому и решил продолжать прятаться. Он был настолько уверен в этой своей способности, что порядком удивился, когда Джонатан начал как-то странно на него посматривать.

Уилл тоже стал внимательно осматривать себя в зеркале каждый день, ощупывать тело, которое все еще принадлежало ему, а не какому-то монстру, но не мог понять, что такого увидел Джонатан. Может, он замечал, как ему трудно, видел мальчика, который столько раз сбивался с пути, что уже и не помнил, где верная дорога.

Иногда Джонатан, кажется, видел Уилла. Видел всю правду: неясные ненормальные чувства, которые гнили под его кожей, неуверенность в глазах и направление взгляда, и как дрожали его ладони и губы.

Уилл любил брата, очень, но предпочел бы оставить эти вещи в секрете. Ему всегда хотелось понять что-то новое о себе без помощи Джонатана. Он смотрел, как Джонатан обнимал Нэнси, и, кажется, начинал понимать.

Новое совсем не означало хорошее. Уилл скорее ненавидел все новое. Перемены давались сложно и тревожили. Перемены вроде вспыхивающих щек и учащенно бьющегося сердца при виде больших ладоней, тонких губ и плоской груди. Когда это случалось, Уиллом овладевало неловкое чувство правильности, вот такой вот он мерзкий. И он даже не знал, было ли что-то не так с ним и с этими его ощущениями. Он знал лишь, что мама любит его и счастлива, когда счастлив Уилл.

Вот Джонатана он действительно не хотел бы разочаровать. И просто ждал, когда случится неизбежное. И оно случилось одним солнечным деньком. Джонатан проводил Стива и Нэнси. Все было таким привычным и обыденным, что, пожалуй, именно сейчас что-то обязано было пойти не так.

— Все нормально? — спросил Джонатан, и его губы сжались в тонкую линию, которую Уиллу очень захотелось стереть. Брат вовсе не должен за него волноваться или переживать. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно?

— Да, — ответил Уилл, потому что так и было, он знал. Знал, что мог излить на Джонатана поток чего угодно, словно опрокинутый стакан, до краев полный тревогой и прочими запутанными переживаниями. — Ты... 

Джонатан вопросительно посмотрел на него. Уилл отвел глаза, он не хотел видеть Джонатана, когда задаст такой вопрос.

— Ты и Нэнси, у вас все получается так легко, само собой... — продолжил Уилл. — А что если... Было бы неправильно, если бы я не хотел так же? 

Наступила тишина. Уилл не слышал даже дыхания Джонатана. Немного погодя Джонатан произнес:

— А как ты хотел бы? 

Вот сейчас будет сложно.

— Что если бы я хотел, чтобы все получалось, но не с Нэнси? — Прозвучало странновато, и Уилл добавил: — Ну, не с девушками. Вообще не с девушками. 

После этого тишина затянулась так надолго, что внутренности Уилла, казалось, вот-вот свернутся в черный ледяной клубок, и ему пришлось вцепиться пальцами в диванную обивку. В конце концов Уилл решил, что все-таки разочаровал Джонатана и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Взгляд Джонатана вовсе не был напряжен. Его карие глаза по-прежнему излучали нежность и любовь, и Уиллу немедленно стало легче. Он тут же успокоился, как и всегда, когда Джонатан так смотрел.

И брат тут же обнял его, прижал к груди так крепко, что Уилл услышал, как часто бьется его сердце. И не из-за страха или чего-то вроде того. От любви. 

— Джонатан? — с трудом проговорил Уилл в рубашку брата, прижатый к ней лицом.

— Уилл, ты не неправильный, понятно? С тобой все, все нормально. Боже, — голос Джонатана звучал глухо. — Даже не смей думать, что ты чувствуешь что-то неправильное или что с тобой что-то не так, Уилл, потому что если ты хочешь любить кого-то, никто не имеет права отнять это у тебя. 

Уилл засмеялся и даже заплакал, немножко, просто он столько всего преодолел, пусть и не чувствовал себя победителем. Когда смех превратился в тихие всхлипы, Джонатан обнял Уилла, словно ребенка, ведь он и был ребенком, и ему не было стыдно намочить слезами рубашку брата.

На следующий день, в воскресенье, пошел дождь, и все вокруг намокло, воздух тоже был влажен. Джонатан отвез Уилла к Стиву и, должно быть, не звонил заранее, потому что на мокром после душа лице Стива отразилось удивление, стоило ему открыть дверь. Уилл спрятался за спиной Джонатана, дом Стива показался ему слишком большим, да и самого Стива он знал не очень хорошо. Непонятно было, зачем они приехали. К Стиву подошел брат Макс, на нем были только простые домашние штаны, и то, чем был наполнен воздух между ними, оказалось до боли похожим на его собственные односторонние чувства. Тогда Уилл понял.


End file.
